


Cherry Blossoms and Violets

by TheAngryLioness



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Prom, Romance, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryLioness/pseuds/TheAngryLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Parr is about to graduate high school, but first, there's prom. Violet refuses to go to the prom because she doesn't have a date. Normally, she wouldn't care, but her friends all had dates, making her the odd one out. Tadashi Hamada, a childhood friend, knows she deserves this night. She works very hard as a student and a super and has been caught up in taking care of her father, who was injured in a fight. Tadashi decides to ask her to take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Going

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction submitted to this website! I'm excited to finally be posting stories here. Part 2 is complete but the rest of the parts have yet to be done. A little encouragement would speed the writing process up.
> 
> And yes, this is Violet Parr/Tadashi Hamada, not Hiro Hamada. It makes more sense to me because one, they're both older siblings to brothers and two, Tadashi is a normal guy that accepts Violet for who she is and Violet wouldn't be stressed around him.
> 
> Please note: Violet is older now. She's evolved since the end of the movie, so her attitude might be different.

Senior year. 

Only a few more weeks and Violet would be done with this useless school. Where she was going to go in the fall, she had no idea. Maybe she wouldn’t go to college at all. What’s the point? Her future as a super was already set in stone for her, and even if she wanted to write stories for a living, why should she have to go to school for that? Creative writing majors were always forced to study stories more than write them.

Luckily for Violet though, there was another senior problem that would be over with and done sooner; prom.

That’s all the school ever talked about once May rolled by; the big race to get a date, find the perfect dress and gather the biggest prom party. Who’s house are they taking pictures at? How much do they have to chip in for the limo? Do their dresses match their dates’ ties?

It all made Violet want to throw her skull against a concrete wall. Prom was just like any other dance, she philosophized, except taken far more seriously and a lot more expensive. Girls would be wearing dresses worth over a thousand dollars that they would most likely never wear again.

Violets group of friends were not the most concerned with popularity and even they were anticipating prom night. Violet could not go through a lunch without her best friend Franny going on about her prom plans. 

The two met freshmen year; Franny was from an Italian family and had two older brothers. What intrigued Violet about her was her claim that she could teach frogs how to sing and play music; she would not buy it. Violet went to Frannys house to see her frog band and, needless to say, Franny wasn’t making it up for attention. “I will never doubt you again.” She said to her new friend. That night, Violets family had to cancel dinner and the Framagucchis invited her to eat with them.

Franny had two kooky older brothers, Gaston and Art. As Violet got closer to Franny, she got closer to them. They were in a sense like big brothers to her. Gaston even once took her to homecoming so she wouldn’t be alone. That was the only time she went to a high school dance.

Before Violet met her, Franny had a boyfriend named Lewis. The media knew him as Cornelious Robinson, the orphan who was adopted at age twelve and graduated college at fourteen. Violet had met him several times, as Franny almost always had him on her arm outside of school. They were adorable and Violet felt the love connection between them. However, they were a couple and like all couples, everyone else is invisible to them when they’re together.

Franny didn’t even acknowledge Violets existence when Lewis was around.

“Oh, Vi, that reminds me.” She stopped yammering about her dress for a moment. “Are you sure you still don’t want to go?”

“Pretty sure.” She answered as she stabbed a crouton off her caesar salad. 

She remembered how it was last year; Around March of that year, from what she understood, Violet’s dad was severely injured in a car crash. Violet of course knew the truth that he was injured in action doing what he loved. As he aged, his strength declined, making him more vulnerable. Violet was just thankful he was still alive.

His spine was fractured in a fight. The families cover-up story was that he was in an automobile crash. “Things like this can even happen to big guys like him,” Rick Dicker would try to assure her. Armed gunmen and house fires were scary, but seeing her father, the strongest man in the world, lying helpless scared her the most. He had spinal fusion surgery and had to use a walker to get by. 

Violet was more stressed about it than she should have been. Franny remembered how she would complain about her dad and his stupid rules and how she wished he’d just stay out of the way. After his injury, Violet refused to leave his side. She felt terrible for complaining about him.

On the day of junior prom, Violet was shoveling mulch instead of going to the dance. Her father even told her to stop and have fun with her friends.

“Even if I went dad,” she explained. “No one would even know I was there.”

Franny remembered how Violet told her that even if her dad was fine, she still wouldn’t go to the dance. Getting dressed up was not Violets idea of fun and apparently she never wanted to give magic a chance.

“Well,” she thought. “I’m going to reserve you and another person a seat at the table in case you change your mind.”

Violet could have told her she was wasting her time because she was never going to change her mind, but no one else would have ever thought of doing that for her. Instead of protesting, she just nodded and replied, “Thanks.” Franny didn’t have to help her, but Violet assumed she was still grateful Violet did the frog dissection by herself and gave her part credit.

Lunch ended and the group parted ways.

\--

“So I think me and Lewis are finally going to do it.” 

It was the end of the day and Violet was unloading her homework supplies from her locker. Unsurprisingly, Franny was going on about her and Lewis. She had been mentioning for a while that she and her boyfriend would probably have sex for the first time, thinking Violet was the person she could tell.

Violet rolled her eyes as she shut the metal cabinet.

“No offense Franny.” Violet started. “But I really don’t care.”

She was slightly hurt by her friends response but understood. Single people like Violet tended to act bitter towards these kinds of things. “I’m sorry Vi. I keep forgetting.” She needed to change the subject to take Violet out of her mood. “How’s your dad?”

Last time Franny saw him was when she came over for dinner. He was standing in front of the grill whistling happy tunes while flipping steaks. He seemed fantastic.

“He’s fine.” Violet answered. “Still getting better.”

“That’s great.”

Violet nodded with a weak smile. 

“Vi, I know you don’t want me talking about this, but you’re thinking it so I’m going to say it; you’re always busy.”

Violet shrugged. All she had to do was her schoolwork, her writing, help around the house and nab a few bad guys. It was nothing. Franny could never understand.

“And this is going to be your last chance at ever having a shot at this.” She continued. “If you decide to miss out, you’ll never get to do anything like this ever again. Your family would understand.”

Violet sighed, placing her arm against the locker and her forehead against her arm.

“I’m just asking you to think about it.”

Her best friend just nodded, not even looking at her. “Yeah, ok. I’ll think about it.” Violet didn’t care that she was lying. She knew that either way, she would not be going. “And Franny, don’t think that I don’t care about you and Lewis. It’s just that… I don’t have that.”

The last guy she dated was Tony Rydinger and dating a popular guy brought her attention she didn’t need.

She drove home, which took her around five minutes; the neighborhood her family lived in was pretty close to the school. Her parents were usually home when she got there so to see them in the family room was no surprise. The ‘how was school’ question would come early and would be done with sooner.

Right on queue, her mother asked, “How was school Vi?” 

“It was fine.” Was the next best answer to ‘It Sucked. No one is shutting up about prom. I’m going to my room to sulk in my loneliness.’

“Oh, honey, Edna dropped by.” Violet stopped at the steps when she heard that name. Edna. A lot of girls would die to have personal designers. Violet would rather die than have one. She was not a mannequin for her to dress up. “She left some dresses in your room.”

Violet moaned in frustration. 

“Mom, did you tell her I’m not going?” Now she was irritated. 

“Of course we did, Vi.” Her dad answered. “You should know that that woman never takes no for an answer.”

Violet sighed. What fashion disasters did she deliver this year? Last year, Edna delivered gowns more appropriate for a gala than a prom, and Violet unsurprisingly hated all of them. She was not a big fashion person. Why would a tomboy willingly wear dresses like those?

She walked into her room to see six dresses in protective bags lying on her bed piled on top of another. If there were little people inside her head acting as her emotions, the anger and disgust emotions would be raving.

Violet didn’t even bother to look at them, knowing she’d only feel worse. She couldn’t get too angry or she’d risk destroying the gowns on accident. As much as she disliked them, she would never go as far as to burn them.

Without moving the dresses, she rolled into her bed and went to the social media app on her phone. On top of the page, there was an open text box that said, ‘What’s happening Violet?’ She sighed and typed, _Welp, guess I’m not going this year either :/_


	2. Chapter 2

Writers note: Never have I imagined myself updating this, but you've all been wonderful. I am greatful for the people who left kind comments. I will probably write a chapter three, but here's chapter two. Enjoy.

Warning: This chapter has child traffickers mentioned in it, so it might be triggering to some readers.

* * *

 

Tadashi Hamada was living the dream. He earned a scholarship in robotics at the San Fransokyo Institute. His idol, Robert Callahan, was one of his professors and Tadashi would consider him a father figure. He had friends who were just as nerdy as he was and his little brother graduated high school at thirteen. He's never been prouder.

With his schoolwork, he was practically occupied. The robotics project he was working on had him seriously stressed out. His Aunt Cass would notice that he had been at the school several times overnight trying to fix it. He practically lived off coffee to stay awake. Tadashi Hamada didn't do 'breaks'.

He did, however, wind down. When he wasn't working on his project, he was helping at the café, hanging out with his friends, spending time with his brother, and like every young adult, he browsed the web.

Since the invention of social media, he was able to connect with people he hadn't seen in years like friends he went to elementary school with then left town and friends he lost touch with. He tried to keep them all in mind as he set up his account.

One girl came to his mind as he typed up names and sent out the friend requests.

_Violet Parr._

They haven't spoken to each other in years. Maybe it was a great time to catch up with her. The last time they met, there was an incident, but that was years ago. She had to be passed it by now.

The first search result showed a profile picture of a girl with black hair. Her hair was tied back instead of in her face. It didn't take long before she accepted. Tadashi jumped right into a conversation and they have been talking ever since.

"That's Violet?" Aunt Cass questioned when she looked over his shoulder once. "She sure looks different."

When his classmates saw a freaky little kid, he saw a girl lost and scared. They wouldn't be laughing at her if they saw her now. Chances were they'd be trying to hide their boners.

Puberty was working its science on her. Her black hair was out of her face, either pulled back with a headband or a sideways ponytail, bringing her beauty out. That skin of hers was so clear he thought her pictures were shopped. And those eyes.

They were so majestic, he thought they were edited in Photoshop. Her eyes were blue when he met her. In the pictures, they were purple. When he asked her, she told him they changed color when she turned fifteen.

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : Because of your powers? :P

Tadashi began to regret saying that after Violet did not respond right away.

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : Hey Vi, it's ok. I've never told anyone.

He was ready to punch himself in the face for scaring her.

**[Violet Parr]** : You never forgot?

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : How could I forget something like that?

He would never understand what it was like to have a secret like hers. Who could you trust with that information? He tried to picture how frozen she was behind her computer screen, hoping neither of her parents were looking over her shoulder. One wrong move and her whole life could change.

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : Vi, I get it if you're scared but I will never tell anybody. I haven't even told Hiro.

Tadashi and Hiro were closest as brothers could get, she knew. When they talked about their little brothers, Tadashi would say more positive things about Hiro. Too bad Violet couldn't say the same about hers. His little brother was a genius like him. Dashs greatest talent, besides running, was burping out The Duck Song. He even did it at his schools talent show.

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : And thank you. I don't know if I said it to you before, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You're really something Vi.

They did have plans for her to come into town on the bullet train and spend a day with him, but she had to tell him she couldn't come after all. He was looking forward to seeing her, only to get a bad text.

Text from Vi: 'I'm so sorry to tell you this Tadashi, but I can't come into town. My dad was in a car accident and is getting spinal surgery right now.'

She would not make something like this up. Violet liked a couple of jokes but she'd never go that far, but Mr. Incredible breaking his spine? Well, he was getting old. Tadashi was wowed that a man deemed too old to be a superhero brought back the field and would probably keep going in his golden years.

Oh man. If something like that could happen to her father, Mr. Incredible, it could happen to anyone.

Rick Dicker even said to her outside the operating room that Mr. Incredible may have to retire. That would devastate him, Violet knew.

Text to Vi: 'I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do, please let me know.'

Text from Vi: 'Thanks Dashi'

He left her to tend to her business and he went on to his. His robotics project was taking over his life, stressing him away from his friends. He was nowhere near completing it. It made him want to bang his head against the wall or to tear out his hair. It would be easier to give up. Tadashi Hamada was not a quitter, however. He was determined to make the world a better place and this invention would help millions every day.

A year later, the project was still not cooperating. The young inventor needed a break.

Looking at his social media account, he saw at the top of his newsfeed a new status from Violet.

_Welp, guess I'm not going this year either :/_

There we no likes but there were a few sad face reactions and comments.

**[Franny Framagucchi]** : This is your last chance to have an experience like this! Why don't you want to go?

**[Violet Parr]** : Idk, just don't feel like it

Feel like what? And then it hit him.

_Senior Prom._

Violet was no social butterfly, but he agreed with the person who commented; she could never get to do anything like it ever again in her life. Tadashi always believed that people should try everything at least once (as long as it was legal). Being the cheerleader he was, he thought she'd like to open up about it.

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : Hey. I saw your status. Wanna talk?"

It didn't take him long to get a reply from her.

**[Violet Parr]** : Idk. I'm conflicted right now.

He wanted to say what he was thinking; Go to that dance.

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : I'm guessing you don't have a date for your prom.

**[Violet Parr]** : :/

**[Violet Parr]** : I'd go with my friends but they all have dates.

**[Violet Parr]** : I would only be invisible to everyone

He sighed. This girl had the ability to turn invisible before everyone's eyes but too often, she didn't even need her powers to go unnoticed.

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : Vi, you work way too hard. Go have some fun.

This girl had been through so much in her life. She battled and defeated depression. She was plagued by social anxiety. Her father neglected her and her brothers for years because all he cared about was becoming Mr. Incredible again. When the Incredibles became a sensation, she was given the weight of two worlds on her shoulders. She was forced to be two people at once. When Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl retired, she would be responsible for leading her brothers. That probably scared the shit out of her.

Tadashi was no expert on supers, but he assumed as an intellectual that she had to go through vigorous training and confront some unnerving people. She had to balance school and hero work. School made Tadashi busy enough, he couldn't imagine living a double life like she did.

**[Violet Parr]** : I would love to have fun but I'd rather come back to San Fran

She missed the city. He remembered her saying once that she wanted to go back. Violet wanted to eat sushi and Japanese candy, drink Japanese soda, go to the theme parks and see a Ninjas game.

Tadashi didn't respond immediately. He began thinking about the Parrs, about their powers, and how Violet scared off that living nightmare. Years had passed and he still hadn't repaid her.

She was seven and he was around ten. When Tadashi saw some guys picking on her at school, he told them to back off. The two became friends gradually and eventually began meeting up at each others houses.

One day, they were amusing themselves at a playground close to where her family lived. The two were enjoying themselves. Being the only kids there, they had the whole jungle gym to themselves to play.

Around the time they were expected to be home, Violet stopped into the restroom. He asked her if she could hold it and she insisted she had to go.

As Tadashi waited, he felt strong hands grab him, yanking him against a chest stiffer than iron. At first, he thought it was Violet playing a joke, but once he heard a mans voice, he realized what was really happening.

This man was going to kidnap him.

'How am I going to escape? What if they try to take Violet too?' He wanted to scream for help but he couldn't let them know he was with a girl. Tadashi protected her at school and would protect her from bad people if need be. A little girl didn't stand a chance against these men.

To his horror, Violet had just come out of the restroom. She couldn't see what was happening from the door but she could hear him screaming, "Run!" She never heard Tadashi scream that way before. The look painted on her face was sheer terror.

"Oh shit." The guy cursed. "We have a witness, grab her!"

"Run!" Tadashi hollered to her, planting his shoes in the dirt. "Just run!"

But she didn't move. She was paralyzed on the spot. He watched in terror as the guy got close to her. That's when everything changed.

Violet turned towards him, her arm reached out in a 'stop' gesture. Out of her hands came this purple light that blasted the man backward. The back of his head collided with the side mirror of their van, knocking him unconscious.

The guy holding Tadashi let go when he saw what happened. If a little girl could overtake his accomplice, taking the boy would only cause her to attack him. This boy wasn't worth the trouble. He shoved Tadashi to the grass, picked up his partner and ran back into his van.

They drove off, never to be seen again.

Tadashi could not believe what he had seen. He read comic books about people with powers and always thought about how cool it would be to see them in action. Then he finally met someone with powers, a little girl who appeared as a rabbit but fought like a tiger.

"Tadashi, I can explain." Her voice was trembling. Why was she more scared than before? "Please, I didn't mean to hurt them!"

He was still processing everything. Seeing a little girl overtake a grown man made his brain freeze like a computer. His mind was still buffering.

"I understand if you don't like me anymore." She bowed. Violet knew this was too good to be true. No one could ever stay her friend.

This girl was so incredible, she blew his mind.

"Are you kidding me?" he eyes popped and he started laughing. "Vi, you saved my life!" He had a big grin pasted on his face, remembering the look on the guys face. "That was incredible! You're incredible!" He gave her the best Baymax hug, lifting her slightly off her feet.

It was, at that moment, Violet felt accepted. To be accepted by other people with powers was one thing, but winning the approval of people without them was truly rewarding.

They both swore they wouldn't speak of it and have kept their word.

Tadashi could never come up with a way to repay her. Had it not been for her, he may have been sold off into trafficking or dead. He was able to keep making the world a better place because of her.

Another thought came in mind. Without looking too far into it, he typed a new message.

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : Can you bring guests?

This took Violet by surprise. Yes, they did but why would he ask?

**[Violet Parr]** : Yeah, why?

**[Tadashi Hamada]** : When is it?

**[Violet Parr]** : Next Friday at 5:30

Did he have plans for that day? Of course he did. Tadashi always had plans.

But for her, he'd make an exception.

If he was going to do this, he should have been at least looking at her. He logged on to his video chat and called her. Her pretty face appeared on the screen shortly after. He could see how scrambled her room was.

"Hey, why are we video chatting now?" she laughed nervously.

Tadashi took in a few deep breaths.

"I finally figured out how I'm going to repay you for saving me."

Violet felt like she swallowed her heart whole and was chocking on it.

"You really deserve a prom night Vi. You deserve a lot more actually. Not just for what you did for me, but for what you've been through." He saw her face scrunch up. "If you don't go next week, you'll never get to go. I never went to either of my proms because of studying and I kind of regret it."

Violet said nothing. She didn't know what to say. Should she have made a comment or let him keep talking? She'd keep him talking obviously because there was something reassuring about his voice.

"Vi…" He took in a few deep breaths. "I would be more than happy take you to your prom."

Her nervous system had become ten times faster once he said that. Tadashi Hamada, the guy she might be in love with, is offering to take her to prom. Now her mind was blown.

"You…" Vi could only think one word at a time. "You want to take me to prom?" Her eyebrows arose in disbelief. "Really?"

"I'm serious Vi," He was smiling warmly. "I'll go with you."

Those mesmerizing eyes vanished under her eyelids. Looking at her, Tadashi suspected she was beginning to weep. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve to smother any coming tears.

"That would be the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me." Violet looked into the eye of her webcam, at him. "That is, if you're actually going to show up and not just say you're showing up."

The thought of someone doing that to her disappointed him. "Hey Vi, I'll definitely show up. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting all night." He could see her putting her hand on her chest, checking her heartbeat. "So how about it?"

She wanted to compress herself against a pillow and squeal. The way she looked at him, the way she smiled, that was the Violet he wanted to see more of.

"Ok. Yeah." She nodded. "That would be awesome."


End file.
